Castaways
by LMXB
Summary: A storm causes problems for Jennifer and Ronon as they become lost at sea and dependent on strangers to make their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**Summary: **A storm causes problems for Jennifer and Ronon as they become lost at sea and dependent on strangers to make their way back home. This is set after quarantine and is a Ronon/Jennifer pre-ship

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Ronon asked from the entrance of the small room within a wooden cabin, which housed Jennifer.<p>

"I think so. Why are you hungry?" She grinned.

"Yeah, plus there's the storm." Ronon shrugged.

"Storm?" Jennifer asked, looking blank.

"All the wind, rain, thunder." Ronon pointed out wondering how she had missed it and shaking his head at her lack of survival instincts.

"Really? I guessed I missed all that." Jennifer replied doing a final scan of the room that had been used as a clinic. "Ok, I'm good to go. You know you didn't have to come with me on this trip."

"Nolan's not experienced enough to accompany you by himself." Ronon replied causing Jennifer to stare at him.

"Is that one of Sheppard's rules?"

"Atlantis rules." Ronon said as he opened the outer door to the cabin causing the wind to howl through it as rain swept in and a chilling wind hit Jennifer. Stepping back from the door she hastily zipped up her jacket.

"At least it's a Jumper ride back to the gate." Jennifer said, not wanting to walk through the storm. Ronon merely looked down at her took her bag and ran to the Jumper. Taking a deep breath Jennifer ran after him.

Despite her nimble feet by the time she reached the Jumper she was drenched. Shutting the hatch behind her she put down her bag, shook off the excess water from her jacket and walked towards the cockpit.

"Wet out there?" Nolan asked from the pilot seat.

"Just a bit." Jennifer replied as she sat next to the young, brown haired pilot, Ronon already seated behind him.

"Ready for home then?"

"You bet." Jennifer replied as a flash of lightning increased the illumination in the Jumper, causing Jennifer to ask. "Is it safe to fly in this?"

"Sure it is. We'll go up and over. It'll be fine." Nolan replied as another lightning bolt illuminated the cockpit, bringing out Nolan's profile and distinctive chin. When he saw Jennifer was still looking at him with doubt he added. "Trust me doc. I'm not loosing my hundred bonus points by crashing."

"Bonus points?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure, returning you from an uneventful mission is a hundred points. Once you are up to a thousand points yo-…you don't know any of this do you?" Nolan asked, noticing Jennifer's glare. "I think it's time we took off and got back to the gate. Taking off now."

"Who issues the points?" Jennifer asked. "Lorne, Sheppard?"

Instead of answering, Nolan studiously looked at the controls as he flew through the storm.

Not wanting to push her luck by distracting Nolan from flying through the bad weather she swivelled round and looked at Ronon.

"Did you know about this?"

"I don't get involved in Earth things." Ronon said, although Jennifer noticed he wasn't making eye contact with her. She was about to comment when the Jumper juddered causing her to pale and turn back to the front.

"We should be free of the turbulence soon." Nolan said calmly.

"Turbulence? I thought the inertial dampeners were meant to take care of that?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"Technically yes, but not after the two crazy docs install upgrades."

"You brought out a bad Jumper?" Ronon growled.

"It passed all the pre flight checks." Nolan said as he continued to lift the juddering Jumper. "Apparently though the upgrades don't like rain."

"Is it safe to fly?" Jennifer asked.

"So far." Nolan shrugged when all of a sudden the ride smoothed. "Hmm, guess they're working again." Glancing over at Jennifer he added. "You should try to relax doc, high blood pressure is a killer."

Jennifer glared back at him and muttered. "We'll see who's laughing during your next medical." Turning back to Ronon she added. "I don't know why you're smirking."

Ronon's reply was cut off by another bright flash and Nolan exclaiming as he hastily worked the controls.

"Crap."

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"That wasn't lightning." He explained as he dove the Jumper back into the storm.

"Well what was it?" Jennifer asked looking out into the stormy darkness. When the Jumper suddenly jolted from a hit Ronon said, moments before a dart flew past.

"Wraith."

"What?" Jennifer asked rotating round to look at Ronon, panic written on her face.

Ronon in response pointed out of the front window. Jennifer swivelled back round following the direction of Ronon's arm, where she saw Nolan swing the Jumper back round and fire a few shots at the dart before it disappeared into the clouds.

"How many are there?" Jennifer asked, trying to remain calm.

"At least one. The sensors are screwed up from the storm." Nolan replied just before the Jumper shuddered again causing Nolan, his voice strained from the effort needed to avoid the Wraith, to say.

"We're loosing shields. I'll try to shake them off." Just then the Jumper lurched. "Damn, the dampeners have gone again. Things are going to get rough." He warned as the occupants were thrown to one side then another.

"We need to shoot it down before it calls for back up." Ronon said calmly.

"Doing my best." Nolan said as he fought against the Jumper to bring it round for another attack. Catching sight of the dart Nolan fired off a few shots as the dart did like wise. A second later a flash sparked from the dart, moments before it broke up and fell towards the ground.

The joy and relief that sight caused was short lived as one of the shots fired by the dart hit the Jumper, causing it to lurch horribly as the lights flickered.

"Can we warn the village?" Ronon asked.

"Negative." Nolan replied. "We've lost comms. It's taking everything just to keep this in the air. Crap, I've lost navigation. I need to lose height so I can sight land again, I'm flying blind in these clouds."

As the jumper bumped and rocked through the air Jennifer sat pale and far from calm, her fingers gripping the seat. She counted every bump, waiting to see something solid to land on. That hope was dashed though when Ronon asked.

"Where's the land?" The words causing Jennifer to notice that beneath the cloud, instead of land, was a churning, rolling, blue layer.

"I told you we lost navigation." Nolan replied.

"You've taken us out to sea?" Ronon growled.

"Didn't have much choice. I'm loosing her." Nolan exclaimed just as the Jumper lurched again. "Brace for impact."

Jennifer saw the dark blue of the sea as the Jumper rushed towards it. To her side Nolan strained against the control, trying despite all hope being lost to salvage the situation. Part of Jennifer wanted to scream, but she was so scared she couldn't move or speak. Finally the Jumper did the inevitable and plunged into the sea. The last thing Jennifer saw was a wall of blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Jumper hit the water Ronon was thrown forward and back, bouncing in and out of his seat. He was still recovering from the bruising movements when he felt something very cold through his shoes. Looking down he saw the Jumper was already getting flooded.

Wasting no time he stood and stumbled towards the front seats to discover the fate of the other occupants. Despite the fact the lights in the Jumper had failed he could see both Jennifer and Nolan were not moving. Both of them had their heads on the panels in front of them. Calling Jennifer's name first he reached out to touch her, getting no response. The lack of response causing him to worry. A feeling that deepened when he gently moved Jennifer into a seating position and saw a deep gash to her head. Reaching for a pulse, he found none, but aware he wasn't sure what he was doing he placed his cheek against Jennifer's mouth and waited to feel anything. Finally feeling Jennifer's breath on him he allowed himself a moment to feel relief before moving towards Nolan. All the while the water level continued to rise.

Like Jennifer, Nolan remained unmoving. But unlike Jennifer Ronon did not have to attempt to find signs of life as the young Lieutenant lay with his eyes open and neck clearly broken.

Shaking his head he turned back to Jennifer and pulled her out of the seat before carrying her to the back of the Jumper. All the while he tried to ignore the freezing water that was already sneaking its way up his shin towards his knee.

Placing Jennifer on one of the benches, just out of reach of the water he looked for the emergency inflatable, for once relieved that McKay could be so paranoid. Once located he struggled to work out how to unpack it, deploy it or even inflate it. Growling in frustration he searched in the darkness and eventually found some flashlights. His relief was short lived however when he realised the water was now lapping over the bench and attacking Jennifer.

Taking a deep breath he used the newly found light source to look at the instructions. Instructions that meant nothing to him. Roaring in anger he kicked the side of the Jumper before activating the release button causing the Jumper door to open, revealing the rough stormy conditions outside. Ignoring the biting wind he attached one end of rope round one of the support structures and another to a hook on the inflatable. Happy it was secure he pulled the emergency deployment chord, and threw it out of the Jumper. Within moments a bright orange inflatable life raft bobbed on the waves. The only thing stopping it from being washed away was the rope Ronon had used.

Not stopping to admire his handy work he grabbed as many emergency supplies he could find and threw them into the raft before picking up the still unconscious, but now drenched and freezing, Jennifer and laying her inside. Climbing in after her he took out his knife and cut the rope. Moments later the raft was drifting away from the sinking Jumper as the wind and rain lashed at uncovered inflatable.

Knowing the situation wasn't sustainable he quickly opened up one of the other bags he had taken, which contained the second part of McKay's emergency kit. Ignoring the biting cold Ronon struggled to erect the tent like structure that went on the raft. Cursing as the cold and wet caused his hands to feel stiff and clumsy he fought with the structure, desperately trying to erect it before the inflatable had taken on enough water to sink. Every so often he glanced into the dark distance until he could no longer see the Jumper, which was either out of visible range or sunk.

Once it was finally up and he and Jennifer were protected from the rain he wanted nothing more than to collapse, but looking at Jennifer he knew that wasn't an option. Instead he moved to her side and tried to stem the bleeding from her head, concerned by how pale she looked and how cold and wet she was.

Breaking into a first aid kit he found a bandage and started to wrap it round her head. Although it looked a mess he was semi confident it would stop the blood loss. He then looked for any other obvious injuries, relieved to fun to none. He then once again went through the bags he brought and found a thermal blanket. Wrapping it round Jennifer he wondered if there was anything else he could do. Looking round he saw McKay's emergency beacon and the big red activation switch, designed by Rodney himself. He looked over to Jennifer and knowing she needed help he was tempted to press the button. However, knowing it would alert the Wraith to their presence he instead chose to ignore it and instead lay next to Jennifer, wrapping his arms round her in a bid to keep her warm.

As the wind howled and the inflatable was tossed around Ronon tried to keep Jennifer warm and still, but as time passed he found himself struggling to stay awake as the coldness took over. Shivering he held Jennifer tighter, knowing that for them to have any chance he had to stay awake. But with every passing moment that became harder and harder. Soon the only thing that managed to keep him awake was the fact that the inflatable was being thrown round like a rag doll by the rough sea. Even that soon seemed to fade into the background until all Ronon could focus on was how cold and tired he was.

Knowing he was loosing the battle he looked once more at the emergency beacon. Tempted he reached out an arm towards the button as another wave hit the inflatable, knocking the beacon further from him. Although it was only a few extra inches from him it felt like miles. He stretched once more, but each millimetre gained made the former runner feel like he had run a marathon. Soon the cold and tiredness became too much and losing the battle he succumbed to the peaceful blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon wasn't sure if his waking was natural or forced because of a strong smell that attacked his nasal cavity. Either way he immediately knew, without opening his eyes, that he was no longer in the inflatable lifeboat and he was in the presence of strangers.

Lying motionless, with his eyes closed, he tried to sense his surroundings and establish if he was still armed. All the while trying to keep the fact he was awake hidden from those in the room.

In the background he heard an almost rhythmic creaking, whilst in the foreground he heard three male voices. However, the thing that stood out the most was the rocking. The room he was in, where ever it was, was moving. Combining that knowledge with the strong smell he guessed that they were still on the water albeit on a more sturdy structure.

Focusing in on his more immediate surroundings he discovered he no longer had his gun and he was fairly sure that the clothes he was wearing were not his own. As he noticed the male voices quieten slightly, as if the owners had turned away, he dared to open his eyes. Trying to focus, despite his eyes feeling sore and his vision being blurry, he made out three shapes a few feet away. With time he resolved the three shapes into men. Each of whom had their back turned to him, focused on something he couldn't make out. Using the opportunity presented by their lack of attention to him he scanned himself for injuries, bonds and weapons. As he found none he started to move, alerting the others to the fact he was awake.

Turning the three men started to approach him, two cautiously, the other much more care free. However, Ronon was more concerned about what he couldn't see.

"Easy there." The boldest of the trio said. "You're safe."

"Je-" Ronon started to say, only to be cut off by a burning throat.

"Have this." The man instructed offering Ronon a cup. As Ronon hesitantly sniffed the contents the man continued. "As good as the salt water is for drowning, it is not recommended for drinking. That," he nodded to the cup, "is good for drinking and will help the throat."

Still suspicious Ronon sipped the water, but when its coolness soothed his throat he gulped the rest down before scanning the room and asking.

"Jennifer?"

For a moment the man who had been talking to him looked perplexed before the youngest of the trio, whose eyes burned with what Ronon thought was an almost lustful look, said.

"May be he means the pretty lady."

"Where is she?" Ronon growled, not liking the look he saw in the young man's eyes nor his words.

"Just over there." The boldest of the trio said calmly. "She was in worse shape than you when we found you. I wouldn't expect her to wake any time soon."

Ignoring the man's final words Ronon rolled off the table that had been acting as his make shift bed and tried to reach Jennifer. However, the combination of nearly dying from drowning and hypothermia, being generally weakened from lack of food and the unsteady floor beneath him caused him, instead of striding towards Jennifer, to collapse in a heap on the ground, loosing consciousness shortly after.

-00-

When he finally regained consciousness he immediately tried to sit up causing sharp pain to assault his head. Shutting his eyes he grimaced as he tried to shake off the feeling only to feel a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there. You're too heavy to make it worth the effort of lifting you back up if you fall again." The voice causing Ronon to tense as his eyes flew open and saw the boldest of the trio he had seen earlier. "She is just over there." The man added pointing to Jennifer who lay peacefully unconscious, wrapped in several blankets. However, Ronon was immediately drawn to the bandage on her head, which he guessed had been applied to the head wound she suffered in the crash, and the dark bruises on her cheek.

"Has she-" Ronon started.

"She has still not woken, but as I said yesterday she needs time."

"Yesterday?" Ronon asked, surprised so much time had past and suddenly aware that his throat was sore once more.

"You've been out for quite sometime." The man repeated. "You were in a bad way when we found you. But as long as you're careful you should make a full recovery." The man paused as Ronon stared at him before saying. "I'm Aben, the skipper of this vessel. We found you both floating in your…I'm not sure what to call it, nothing safe for sea faring."

"We don't spend much time on the water." Ronon replied.

"We guessed you were a couple of land lovers." Aben grinned. "But with that in mind how did you get out here? We are at least ten days from land."

"Our ship crashed-"

"You mean sunk?" Aben asked, confused by the description.

"Yeah, the boat we were in was an escape boat." Ronon continued.

"We found no other survivors." Aben said apologetically.

"There were none." Ronon replied gruffly.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Aben responded, although Ronon was sure that he could detect suspicion in the man's tone. Eventually Aben asked. "So do you have a name?"

Before Ronon could answer a door creaked open, revealing the young man he'd seen the day before. Ronon stared at the man, whom he realised was barely older than a teenager. His youth partly hidden by an attempt at a beard and messy hair, which reminded Ronon of Sheppard. Looking closer at the youth the resemblance to Sheppard seemed stronger, something that did not calm Ronon's fears about the youth's intentions towards Jennifer.

"Sorry skip." The young man started. "I was wondering if you wanted any help with our guests. I could change dressings if you like." He went on enthusiastically.

"That's okay Adric, get back to your duties." Aben said, disappointing the youth, who reluctantly left the cabin. As Aben turned back to Ronon he saw the distrust in the Satedan's eyes and said.

"Adric means no harm, but weeks on this vessel without female company has helped him quickly develop a crush on your friend."

"Wife." Ronon immediately growled.

"Wife?" Aben asked unfamiliar with the term. "Like life partner?" As Ronon slowly nodded Aben looked at him sceptically before saying. "Adric is harmless, but I will let him know she is not interested in him."

"Thanks." Ronon said gruffly.

"But for now try and rest. You are still far from being well." Aben responded. Too tired to argue Ronon began to shut his eyes, sure that he could detect distrust in the skipper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling today?" Aben asked when he noticed Ronon was awake again.

"Okay. Has she-"

"Not yet." Aben shook his head. "But her fever has broken."

"Fever?" Ronon asked, unsure if he had been told about a fever.

"It's not uncommon in those who have been stranded at sea." Aben explained. "But you are feeling stronger?"

"Yes." Ronon asked before asking the questioning that had been worrying him. "Are we prisoners?"

"Are you being treated as such?" Aben asked, his dark brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You took my gun and knives." Ronon pointed out.

"As captain I have responsibility to my crew. I was not sure if you posed a threat."

"And now?"

"I'm undecided." Aben confessed, rubbing his hairy chin.

"So I'm not getting my gun back?"

"No. Not yet. When we reach dry land you can have all your weapons. For now you must be content with your other belongings."

"Other belongings?" Ronon asked, causing Aben to point to a corner of the room where all the supplies Ronon had put in the inflatable sat.

"We saved all we could." Aben explained as Ronon sat up. "Your clothes are over there as well."

Nodding Ronon cautiously stood, but rather than walking to the stockpile of belongings he went to Jennifer's side. Taking one of her hands in his he noticed how cold her hand was. Using his other hand he felt her cheek, relieved that it was not as icy as her hand. Releasing her hand he made sure the blanket was securely covering her before turning back to Aben and asking.

"Where are we headed?"

"The land of Lorse."

"Lorse?" Ronon asked, not familiar with the name.

"You sound like you have never heard of it." Aben said in disbelief.

"I haven't. We're not from round here." Ronon confessed.

"Where are you from?" Aben asked, curious how anyone could have not heard of his home land.

"Another world. We came through the Ancestral gate."

"The Ancestral gate? But that is nowhere near water. How did you end up all the way out here?"

"Our ship was attacked by Wraith during the storm. Our pilot lost control and navigation, we flew blind until we crashed."

"Flew?" Aben asked eyes wide. "Your vessel was not a sea ship then?"

"No." Ronon confirmed, his lack of expansion made Aben realise he would not learn any more, causing the captain to change subject.

"If it is the Ancestral gate you wish to go to I'm afraid I have some bad news. We are headed away from it. Lorse is a long way from it."

"Will you be heading back there after Lorse?" Ronon asked.

"No. Well it is unlikely. I go where the work takes me, few people from Lorse have business with the Geneynans."

"You're at war?" Ronon guessed, although he couldn't remember the Geneynans ever mentioning they were fighting.

"No, nothing so grand." Aben replied. "Several generations ago, in a bid to flee the Wraith slaughters, my people built ships and headed out to sea hoping to find a new home away from the gate and the threat of the Wraith. The Geneynans viewed it as a move that would anger the gods and told my people they were forbidden from returning. Eventually, although they suffered many losses and hardships, my people found land and set up a new home. Since then no one has felt the need to return to Geneyna, nor have we been attacked by the Wraith. Some even started to believe that the Wraith were a myth. But do not give up hope, as with all things if the price is right some one will take you back."

"Is this a cargo vessel?" Ronon asked.

"It is, but all the merchandise is legal." Aben smiled roguishly. "Well almost all of it." The captain then turned serious and looked Ronon in the eyes. "Your rescue has caused me a couple of problems."

"Like?"

"We loaded up with enough supplies to get us back to Lorse. However, the storm and before that the lack of wind has delayed our journey so that we are running low on supplies. Your presence here is stretching our supplies even further. Relax, I am not going to throw you overboard, if I did I think there'd be a mutiny." Picking up on Ronon's confused look he explained. "Since rescuing you the winds have been more favourable and my crew is viewing your friend, I'm sorry, your wife, as a good luck charm."

"Jennifer?" Ronon asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"That surprises you?"

"Yeah, where we're from she's never been considered a source of good luck."

"Well then her presence here has changed her luck as well as ours. So I must take extra care to look after her."

"What about the supplies?" Ronon questioned.

"Currently my crew are down to half rations and having to work as hard as ever, whilst you sit in here and eat the food and drink we supply."

"You want me to help?" Ronon guessed.

"It would be useful. You know anything about sailing?"

"No."

"Not to fear, there is plenty of manual and unskilled work that needs to be done. I'll show you the ropes."

"And Jennifer?" Ronon asked.

"Is in no shape to help." Aben replied, before detecting that Ronon was asking a slightly different question. "I assure you she will be safe in here. My crew will not hurt her, but to be on the safe side I have given up my quarters to you. No one will come in here without my permission."

"These are your quarters?" Ronon asked looking round.

"They are, and the chart room and the infirmary. " He smiled before adding. "This is a small ship. Tomorrow I'll show you round, but today try and rest."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Ronon, you don't need to sleep on the table." Aben pointed out as he nodded towards where Jennifer was lying. "The bunk is just about big enough for the two of you. Besides your heat will help warm her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jennifer finally began to regain consciousness she felt really warm. She tried to move but became aware that she was clamped in place by a solid body and a heavy arm. Starting to panic she attempted to free herself only for a deep and familiar voice to whisper.

"Relax."

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked confused, wondering why the big Satedan was holding her so close and tightly, and why his lips were hovering millimetres above her earlobe.

"You're safe. Try to sleep." He whispered. Feeling his breath on her ear Jennifer found it hard to focus on any of the questions that ran through her head. Eventually she started.

"But-"

"Sleep." Ronon instructed as he rubbed his hand down her side. Backing into him a bit more Jennifer shut her eyes and fell back to sleep as she listened to heart beat.

-00-

The next time Jennifer woke up she found herself alone in the bed with no sign of Ronon, making her wonder if she had dreamt sleeping next to him. Shaking her head she tried to sit up, wincing as pain and stiffness radiated from her entire body. Ignoring the pain she tried to focus on her surroundings. Surroundings, which to her worry, seemed to be moving. It was then she became aware of an unnerving creaking sound. Looking round, trying to ignore the moving sensation, she saw that she was in a reasonably small room, the floors, walls and ceiling all seemingly wooden. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table and a few chairs, whilst in the corner were bags she recognised as being from Atlantis. Spotting a window on the far side she peered out only to notice that the blue scenery outside also seemed to be moving. It was then she heard another creak. But this creak was different to the others she had heard. It was louder and more forceful. Turning her head to where it had originated from she saw a bearded man standing in the doorway of the room.

"You're awake." He commented. "Your husband will be pleased."

"Husband?" Jennifer asked, feeling confused. Her confusion and question seemingly causing a worried look to cross the face of the bearded man, who opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Ronon appearing behind him.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked as the Satedan swept past the man and strode towards Jennifer. Sitting on the side of her bed he engulfed her in a hug. The action surprising Jennifer even further. Feeling her tense in his arms he whispered in her ear.

"Trust me."

Not knowing what was going on, but trusting the former runner completely, Jennifer forced herself to relax and wrapped her arms round Ronon as the Satedan kissed her forehead.

In the background Aben looked on trying to figure the couple out. Eventually he grabbed a compass for the table and left the two alone.

Once the door had shut Ronon listened to Aben's footsteps and waited until he was confident the captain was out of ear shot before pulling away from Jennifer, causing the young doctor to shiver from the loss of contact.

"You okay? "Ronon asked, to which Jennifer silently nodded, too shocked by events to speak.

"They think we're married." Ronon explained, somewhat needlessly as he passed her some water.

"Why?" Jennifer finally managed to ask, having swallowed some water.

"I told them we were." Ronon replied, leaving Jennifer to wonder if she had suffered some sort of brain damage in the crash or if Ronon was just being Ronon. After another pause Jennifer asked.

"Why?"

"One of them was looking at you." Ronon started. Jennifer waited for him to expand, only to realise he had said all he was going to. Sitting back slightly she replayed his words in her head, trying to figure out what he meant. When she finally realised the implication of his words she quietly said.

"Oh."

"I thought you'd be safer if they thought we were together."

"Thanks." Jennifer replied, unsure how she was meant to respond. The word however seemed to kill the conversation causing the pair to sit in an awkward silence.

"How are you feeling?" Ronon eventually asked.

"Okay. Head hurts a bit. So do my ribs. Actually anything I try to move hurts."

"Your head took a nasty blow in the Jumper, then you got cold and wet. You've been fighting a fever." Ronon explained, although the explanation only caused Jennifer's head to fill with questions.

"Where are we?" She eventually asked, settling on a question she thought Ronon would answer.

"On a ship."

"As in on water?" Jennifer questioned. When Ronon nodded she went on. "No wonder everything feels like it is moving."

"You'll get use to it eventually." Ronon assured her.

"How'd we get here?"

"After we crashed I got the inflatable working. Got us and some supplies in it. They found us and rescued us."

"And Nolan?"

"Died in the crash. You don't remember?"

"No." Jennifer said quietly as the news of another fallen comrade sunk in. Not knowing what else to say Ronon just silently watched Jennifer until she asked.

"How long have we been here?"

"Don't know exactly, close to a week."

"And the others haven't found us yet?" Jennifer asked, her worry evident.

"No. But we are heading away from the gate and their search area." Ronon replied calmly.

"What about the emergency beacon?"

"Didn't activate it. Worried about Wraith."

"And now?" Jennifer asked.

"Seems broken." He paused then added. "Doc, we could be on the planet awhile. The Captain says he'll drop us off when we reach land. But then we'll have to find another ship to take us back to the gate. It could be weeks." Seeing her spirits sag he took her hand and added. "I'll get you home."

"I know." Jennifer replied looking at Ronon. As their eyes locked they both felt the same attraction they had experienced in the infirmary during the quarantine incident. Ronon moved forward, as if to kiss Jennifer, only to decide that this wasn't the time or place. Instead he quickly stood and said.

"Get some rest, I'll be back later."

Nodding, despite craving personal contact with Ronon Jennifer lay back down.

-00-

A few hours later Jennifer woke again. This time, whilst the room still rocked and the ship still creaked, everything was darker. Looking round she realised the room was lit by candles, which tried to fight off the darkness caused by night. Staring at a candle she became transfixed by its flickering flame until she heard someone breathing. Snapping her head round she saw Ronon lying on the table, trying to sleep.

"Ronon?" She asked.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." He said gruffly.

"Why are you lying on the table?"

"There's only one bed."

Jennifer was about to ask why they had only been given one bed when she remembered everyone thought they were married. Shifting over to create room she said, slightly awkwardly.

"Come over here."

"It's not right." Ronon said, all to aware that he was starting to notice his feelings for Jennifer.

"You slept here the other night." Jennifer pointed out.

"Needed to keep you warm." Ronon argued, surprised Jennifer remembered.

"I'm cold now." Jennifer said, despite feeling uncomfortable, causing Ronon to roll his eyes. "Ronon, that table looks really uncomfortable and cold. There is plenty of room here and I trust you. Besides you've been through just as much as me, you need a good night's sleep."

"I'm fine." Ronon said, not trusting himself.

"Fine." Jennifer said sitting up.

"What're you doing?"

"If you aren't going to use the bed if I'm in it, I'll move." Jennifer said staring at Ronon.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Ronon asked frustrated.

In response Jennifer started to lift the blanket off her. Growling Ronon stood and walked over to the bed and lay next to the doctor, trying not to make contact.

"Was that so hard?" Jennifer asked even though Ronon's presence was making her feel nervous.

Growling Ronon rolled to face the room and said.

"Sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it could be Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jennifer once again found herself waking to an empty cabin. Feeling stronger than the day before she tried to carefully stand. As her bare feet took her weight a swaying feeling became too strong to ignore. Shutting her eyes did not seem to help, making her think it was the rocking of the boat rather than dizziness. Opening her eyes again she unsteadily walked towards the small window and looked out at the blue expanse. The sight reminding her just how far from home she was. Fighting back the feeling of home sickness she sighed and started to turn away, only for something to catch her eye. Spinning back round she looked out of the window again only so see the lifeless waves. Shaking her head she turned back round and gasped as she found herself looking at the bearded man from the day before, who was looking bemused.

"I thought I saw something." She mumbled as shock turned to embarrassment.

"Water? Bird? Fish?" Aben suggested.

"Probably." Jennifer replied feeling small.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thanks. Where's Ronon?"

"He's helping with the rigging."

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked surprised, not picturing him as the sailor type.

"Supplies are running low. People on board need to earn their keep. He is helping my crew." Aben said. After a long pause he added. "I'm glad we have some time alone. I wanted to talk to you." His words causing Jennifer to remember the reason Ronon had said they were married and she immediately started to worry. Sensing this Aben quickly raised a hand and went on. "I mean you no harm. I only want to help, but I am concerned for you."

"For me?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"I fear that your story is a lie. That you and Ronon are not really bonded and that you are here against your will."

"We were ship wrecked." Jennifer said, thinking that alone implied it was against her will.

"If Ronon has a hold over you I can help. I will protect you. I will not let him hurt you."

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked feeling confused. "Ronon would never hurt me. I trust him completely."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"When I called him your husband you look shocked and confused."

"I was shocked and confused, I had just woken up on a ship." Jennifer explained, causing Aben to look at her doubtfully.

"Vey well. But if you change your mind you only need ask for my help."

"Thank you umm,"

"Aben. My name is Aben, this is my vessel."

"Thank you Aben, but really Ronon means me no harm."

"In that case, if you are up for it, how would you like a tour of the ship and to get some food as well as meet the rest of the crew, who are very keen to meet you?"

"They are, why?"

"It is not often they find themselves in the presence of a beautiful woman, plus they view you as a good luck charm."

"Me?" Jennifer asked, not bothering to conceal her surprise. "Good luck?"

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I have never been called good luck before."

"So Ronon said. I find that hard to believe."

"Thanks, I think."

"So how about that tour?" Aben pressed.

Jennifer looked at the Captain debating the offer. Part of her wanted to get out of the cabin, and she was starving. But another part remembered Ronon's apparent distrust of the crew, causing her to hesitate. Sensing her nervousness Aben said.

"You will not be harmed. My crew is made up of good men. You'll see that when you meet them. So shall we?"

"Okay." Jennifer agreed.

"Good. But perhaps first you'd like to dress more…appropriately for dinner. Your clothes are over there." On hearing Aben's words Jennifer looked down to see she was wearing an oversized shirt, whilst everything below her upper thigh was exposed. Blushing in embarrassment she mumbled as she hoped the ground would swallow her whole.

"I'll do that."

"I'll leave you to it." Aben said amused.

-00-

When Aben and a fully dressed Jennifer eventually made it to the cabin that acted as a common room and mess hall a hush descended the room.

"If I'd known this was all it took to get a bit of peace and quiet I would have rescued a woman from the sea ages ago." The skipper commented before turning to Jennifer and saying.

"You'll have to forgive them. We have been at sea for over two weeks now and have had no decent company in that time."

Only half listening Jennifer scanned the cabin for Ronon, beginning to worry when she couldn't see him.

"I'm Adric." The youngest of the group greeted. Peeling her eyes from her search she looked at the stranger who reminded her of a young Sheppard.

"Jennifer?" Ronon called from the doorway, clearly surprised to see her.

"Ronon." Jennifer replied relieved to see Ronon, trying to not to look shocked by him using her first name. A feat that was made twice as difficult as she found herself engulfed in a hug as Ronon wrapped his arms round her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought some fresh air would do her good." Aben answered for her. "Besides she needs to eat."

Silently flashing a subtle look of despair at Jennifer's decision Ronon, keeping a protective arm on her shoulders, navigated her towards the table. As they sat he shot Adric a threatening glare. The young man, however, was too besotted with Jennifer to notice.

As the evening progressed Ronon seemed to get more possessive of Jennifer, who was almost thinking the former runner was jealous. Trying to ignore those thoughts and also ignore the close contact, Jennifer tried to talk to the crew and try and work out what had gotten Ronon so agitated. Something she found incredibly hard to do as Ronon snaked an arm round her middle. It wasn't that the fact that Ronon's arm was there that she found distracting, but the fact she liked it there and being so close to Ronon.

-00-

"You shouldn't have left the cabin." Ronon stated when they made their way back to their quarters.

"They seem harmless." Jennifer said.

"Don't trust Adric." Ronon replied gruffly.

"The one who looks like Sheppard?"

"Exactly." Ronon confirmed, happy Jennifer proved his point.

"I suggest you never come to the infirmary after new recruits are dropped off." Jennifer muttered

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"Doesn't matter. Ronon I appreciate you are trying to keep me safe, but do you think that maybe-"

"It's the best way. If they find out we lied they may be less friendly. Besides when we get to land it is a good story that will keep you safe until Sheppard finds us." Ronon argued. Then suddenly noticing Jennifer was smiling he asked. "What?"

"Sorry I was just thinking how Sheppard will react when he finds out I'm a good luck charm."

"Don't let it go to you're head." Ronon said. "I still don't trust them."

"If it makes you feel better Aben doesn't trust you either. He thinks you are holding me against me will."

"He does?"

"He offered to rescue me." Jennifer said yawning. "I really think he's a good guy."

"We'll see." Ronon said unconvinced. "Get some sl..."

"Something wrong?" Jennifer asked, concerned the Satedan had stopped talking mid sentence.

"Sorry, thought I saw something out there." He said pointing out of the window. "Just a trick of the light. Get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day Jennifer followed Ronon onto the deck as he went to help with the morning shift.

"I could help." Jennifer offered as the sea breeze whipped through her hair. In response Ronon replied.

"No sharks or gas canisters here."

"I could help in other ways."

"You're a doctor not a deck hand. And you're injured."

"I'm okay." Jennifer countered.

"You can barely lift your arms because of your ribs." Ronon replied. "They won't get better if you don't rest."

"You are so not the right person to be arguing that point." Jennifer said, scrunching her eyebrows, earning a wolfish grin from Ronon.

"Jennifer. What are you doing out here?" Aben asked as he approached from behind.

"I came to help."

"But you're injured." Aben pointed out.

"And stubborn." Ronon added, earning a glare from Jennifer.

"If you're bored there is less strenuous work in the galley." Aben offered.

"Do that and there'll be a mutiny." Jennifer said, before adding. "I can't cook."

"I'm sure you can't be that bad."

"That's because I'm worse."

"Well then, I could find you some reading." He offered. "You could review the charts and help with the navigation."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'd only end up getting in the way. I'll go back to the cabin and rest."

"Good." Both men said, resulting in her rolling her eyes before starting to walk away.

"Jennifer." Aben called after her. "If you see Adric, please remind him he is meant to be on deck."

"Aye aye." Jennifer said as she disappeared from view. The expression causing both men to look confused.

-00-

Dejectedly Jennifer walked through the rocking ship, back to the small cabin that had become a home. As she walked she listened to the rhythmic creaking of the ship, secretly wishing that it would sound less unhealthy and less like it was a precursor to sinking.

She had almost made it to her quarters when another noise caught her attention, a noise she was sure was out of place. Stopping she shut her eyes and listened hard only to hear a thump and scraping coming from one of the other cabins. Despite her racing heart pleading with her to turn around her feet walked towards the door that separated her from the source of the noise.

When she finally reached the door her hand, trembling from nerves, slowly rose to touch the catch. She was poised to open the door when she heard a grunt and cry for help.

"Ronon!" She yelled as loud as she could before opening the door.

As the door squeaked on its hinges she saw, despite the darkness, a sight she never expected to see on this ship. Pinned against a wall, his shirt blood stained and open, and face fearful was Adric, whose eyes were focused on just one thing. That thing was a hand hovering inches from his chest. A hand that belonged to a Wraith.

"Adric?" Jennifer called as the shock of seeing the scene in front of her hit. Her voice causing the Wraith to turn and look at Jennifer, giving her a sickly grin that made her stomach churn. His attention though soon returned to his food and he pulled his hand back further ready to plunge it into the sailor's chest.

Without hesitation Jennifer picked up an object that was by her side and charged at the Wraith. To her surprise and Adric's relief she managed to make contact with the Wraith, striking a blow to his head and sending him stumbling back, before he had managed to feed.

However, the blow was not strong enough to cause serious damage to the Wraith or even send him sprawling to the ground. Instead it angered the Wraith who quickly lost interest in Adric, turning his attentions to Jennifer. Releasing his grip on Adric's throat the Wraith hit Jennifer sending her stumbling backwards.

Adric sunk to the floor, clasping his side that was bleeding heavily, too injured to move and instead forced to watch the scene unfold before him.

Jennifer recovered her footing but not before the Wraith had closed the distance between them, so when she looked up she saw his face moments before she felt his hand round her neck pushing her back to the wall.

Jennifer tried fighting, scratching and kicking, all to no avail. Refusing to give up though her hands searched the wall for anything she could use for a weapon. Before she had found anything she saw the feeding hand, palm open and facing her chest ready to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer looked at the hand knowing she was helpless. Accepting her situation fear grew and panic started to take hold. Then the Wraith tensed before loosing his grip on Jennifer and crumpling to the floor. As he fell he revealed Ronon standing behind him holding a knife and wearing a murderous expression.

Jennifer wanted to bring a hand up to her throat and touch where the Wraith had held her. She wanted to check that the Wraith had not really fed on her. She wanted to check on Adric. She wanted to be held by Ronon. She wanted to hear what he was saying and answer his questions. Despite her wants all she managed to do was stand motionless as if she was still pinned against the wall.

Taking control, Ronon stepped over the wraith and pulled Jennifer into his arms.

"You're okay." He soothed, concerned with how fast Jennifer's heart beat against him.

For a moment Jennifer just let herself be comforted by Ronon, until she eventually wrapped her arms round Ronon's torso, overwhelmed with an irrational and uncontrollable desire to hold Ronon and feel his warmth.

It was Ronon who eventually ended the hug by pulling away, although he placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders as he asked.

"You okay?"

"Hmm, thanks to you." Jennifer said, trying to smile. It was then that the rest of the room suddenly cane back into focus and she remembered what had brought her to this point. "Adric?" She asked as she looked round and saw three crew members, including Aben, kneeling on the floor next to their fallen comrade. The sight displacing Jennifer's shock.

Pulling free from Ronon she moved towards the group, finally getting a good view of Adric, who lay on the floor bleeding heavily. Trying to push her way through the crowd she said.

"Let me see him." When no one moved she added, looking directly at Aben. "I'm a doctor, a healer, I can help."

Aben looked back at Jennifer, trying to figure the woman out. The woman who had gone from a quivering wreck to a domineering leader who was not to be reckoned with. Nodding to his crew he backed away from Adric, allowing Jennifer to assess the wound.

Without looking up Jennifer ordered. "Ronon get the first aid kit you salvaged from the Jumper. Aben I need you to boil some water and some clean cloths. Someone get me some light." She added as she struggled to see how deep the wound on his abdomen was.

Moments later Aben was by her side holding a candle close to the wound.

"The others will fetch the cloth and water." He assured her as she continued to survey the wound. As she did so she became increasingly frustrated by the poor, flickering light that prevented her from fully assessing the injury.

Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Ronon.

"Thought you could use this." He said clicking on a flashlight as he handed her the first aid box.

"Thank you. Please hold the light just there." She said gratefully as she pointed to a spot near the wound. Content she could see more now she opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gloves.

After a few minutes she looked round the room noticing it was now full of the crew. "I need him moved to the table." She instructed. Adding, "Carefully." Nodding every man in the room stepped forward to help, only for Aben to send some back.

Once Adric was on the table Jennifer said. "Ronon, Aben, Turlow I need your help. Everyone else leave." Reluctantly, following a nod from Aben the others left, leaving Jennifer to work.

Now Adric was up on the table and Ronon was holding a flashlight over the wound Aben could see just how much blood Adric had lost and desperately wanted to pepper Jennifer with questions. But fighting back the urge he merely stood silently, responding to every order Jennifer gave.

-00-

After what felt like hours Jennifer looked up at Aben and said.

"I've done all I can. He lost a lot of blood, but the wound was clean and all his organs were missed."

"So he'll be okay?" Aben asked.

"He should be. The main danger now is the wound getting infected."

"So what can I do?" Aben asked, concern burning in his eyes.

"Right now? Not much." Jennifer said. "I know it's hard but it's up to Adric now. I'll keep the wound clean and change the dressings. I've got some antibiotics I can give him if infection does set in, but my supplies are limited."

"I understand." Aben said, not really knowing what antibiotics were, but understanding that they would help. "If I can be of no more help I should tell the crew what has happened."

"Of course." Jennifer smiled as Ronon caught Aben's eye and nodded to the Wraith corpse that still lay motionless on the ground. Understanding the gesture Aben signalled Turlow, who helped his skipper carry the body out the room. As the door shut behind them Ronon asked Jennifer.

"You okay?"

In response Jennifer silently nodded as she packed away her supplies. Not believing her Ronon walked towards her and spun her round, forcing her to look at him and reveal her tired and drained expression. Not knowing what to say Ronon wrapped his arms round her, an action she gratefully received, happy to cling to Ronon's chest.

They remained like that until Adric groaned from the table. The noise causing Jennifer to push away from Ronon and head to the wounded sailor. As Jennifer started to comfort the young man Ronon silently slipped from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Ronon returned to the room where Jennifer had fought the Wraith and saved Adric, only to find it missing Jennifer. Instead Turlow sat by Adric's bedside as the young man slept. Feeling mildly concerned he hurried to what had become his and Jennifer's quarters, only to find it empty. Immediately starting to worry he started to search the ship. Soon into his search he saw Aben, who seemed to have aged over the last day.

"Ronon." The Captain greeted. Immediately picking up on Ronon's concern he added. "She is on the deck. I persuaded her that Turlow could watch over Adric while she got some air."

"Thanks."

"Ronon." Aben called as the Satedan began to disappear.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to thank you for today."

"It was Jennifer who saved Adric." Ronon said, unsure why he was being thanked.

"I know and later I will thank her, I think right now it is your company she'd prefer. But I was referring to your handling of the Wraith. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't acted as swiftly as you did. So thank you." In response Ronon shrugged before he tried to walk on once more. Only to be stopped by Aben. "You have had experience with the Wraith?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think there could be more on my ship?"

"It's possible." Ronon confirmed. "But I didn't find any."

"You've been searching?"

"Yeah."

"But you are unarmed. Had there been more you could have been killed." Aben pointed out as he tried to come to terms with the fact Ronon had gone hunting for Wraith. Ronon in return gave him a penetrating stare that wordlessly conveyed the fact that he was unarmed as Aben had taken his weapons. "Ronon, I'd like to apologise. I had my doubts about you and your intentions when you came on board. I thought you could be dangerous and that you were holding Jennifer against her will. I know I'm wrong on both counts. Perhaps it is time I returned this." Aben said as he lifted up his shirt, revealing Ronon's gun. The sight causing a grin to crack on the Satedan's face. Handing Ronon the weapon he added. "I will let you find your woman."

-00-

A few minutes later Ronon was walking across the windy deck towards Jennifer, who was sitting looking up at the starlit sky.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I think so."

"You did good."

"It's my job." Jennifer pointed out.

"I didn't mean with Adric, I meant with the Wraith."

"It nearly killed Adric." Jennifer argued, before softly adding. "And me."

Wrapping an arm round Jennifer, he pulled her into his chest and said. "But it didn't. You got it off Adric and bought enough time for me to get there. If it hadn't been for you Adric would be dead and a strong, recently fed Wraith would be on the ship."

"Where do you think it came from?"

"Probably from the dart Nolan shot down. I guess it escaped before the dart crashed, came across this ship and clung to the side waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"So it's out fault it got on board?" Jennifer asked.

"It was just bad luck." Ronon said gruffly before tensing slightly and saying. "Thought I saw something last night. Should have done something about it."

"You weren't to know." Jennifer said before asking. "What if there are more of them?" Jennifer asked.

"Darts normally only have one Wraith. Besides I didn't find any more when I searched the ship."

"You've been wraith hunting?" Jennifer asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah."

"But you could have missed one, hiding in a secret compartment." Jennifer pointed out. "What if they're actually smuggling Wraith?"

"I thought you trusted them?" Ronon said.

"I did, I do, it's just that it's Pegasus and well we've seen strange things before."

"We have." Ronon agreed. "But I searched the cargo. No signs of Wraith."

"You searched the cargo? What if you'd been caught?"

"I would have said I was searching for the Wraith. Besides Aben said the cargo was legal, well mostly legal."

"Mostly legal? What does that mean?"

"No idea, but the cargo looked harmless and no Wraith."

"If they're smuggling they'd be hidden compartments." Jennifer pointed out.

"Like the Millennium Falcon?"

"Not what I was thinking, but okay." Jennifer said, wondering when Ronon had got round to watching Star Wars.

"Didn't find any. If there'd been a Wraith I would have known." Ronon replied, confident in his own skills.

"You seem very calm about this. And happy, you seem happy."

"I am." Ronon admitted. "I got my gun back."

"How? Why?"

"Aben gave it to me. Said he trusted me and my intentions towards you, plus he probably thought it'd be a good idea for me to be armed, just in case there are more Wraith."

"That's good. I think." Jennifer commented before saying. "I guess I've lost my mascot status."

"No." Ronon grinned. "If it weren't for you being on board Adric would be dead so they still think you're good luck."

"I really need to get signed statements from all of them, the guys back home will never believe me other wise."

"McKay would say it was a fake." Ronon pointed out.

"Fine, we'll take one of the crew back."

"You want to kidnap one of the crew?" Ronon asked.

"Just until the guys believe me." Jennifer said as Ronon shook his head before standing causing the doctor to look at him. Holding out a hand he said.

"Come on. You need to get some rest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

The following three days passed uneventfully as Adric slowly recovered from his wound. During that time Jennifer and Ronon fell into routines where Ronon would help the crew and Jennifer would look after Adric who, much to Ronon's disgust seemed to be developing stronger feelings for Jennifer. A feeling he felt was confirmed when it became obvious Adric was recovering much faster than he was letting on.

Telling himself that his displeasure was solely caused by concern for Jennifer rather than anything else Ronon made every effort to make everyone aboard the ship believe that he and Jennifer really were a couple. To his surprise Jennifer seemed happy to accept the hand holding and having his arm round her shoulders. However, the former runner decided this was down to her missing Atlantis rather than anything else, so he tried to suppress any thoughts he had at night, when he shared a bunk with her, that implied they could ever be anything more than friends.

With each extra hour they spent together and with each further act of physical contact those thoughts became harder to ignore. So when they finally approached the port, despite knowing they were still far from home, Ronon couldn't help feel relieved. He knew that at the port he and Jennifer would have too much to worry about for him to think about any feelings he might have developed.

"Not long until you're back on dry land." Aben commented as he walked towards where Ronon was standing on deck. "Once we're docked there are some procedures we must do, but you should be free to disembark by mid afternoon."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any idea what you'll do?"

"Find a place to stay and then find a ride home."

"That easy?" Aben asked.

"Best not to get drowned by detail." Ronon grinned.

"A man after my own heart." Aben grinned back. "Perhaps I can be of assistance? As a thank you to the hard work you've put in."

"There's no need."

"I think there is. You have never been here before and don't know where to look. I could at least be your guide." Aben offered.

"Thanks." Ronon replied, seeing the sense of Aben's plan.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up after I have finished my business in port." Aben said turning, before coming to a stop and adding. "By the way, when we dock it is probably best you stay in your quarters."

"Why?" Ronon asked suspiciously.

"If you don't see what we're doing you have plausible deniability." Aben said confusing the pair from Atlantis.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked.

"See if I told you, you'd be culpable." Aben replied.

"With Adric playing injured you'll need some help getting it off the hull." Ronon pointed out.

"Adric is not playing injured, he is injured. Don't criticise him just because he actually follows medical advice." Jennifer chastised before her mind caught on to what Ronon said. "Wait, you know what he's talking about?"

"Yeah." Ronon shrugged.

"How?" Aben asked, just as surprised as Jennifer.

"Kept noticing a kind of light coming off the ship. It was stronger the more beneath deck you went. Didn't take long to work out you'd strapped something to the hull that reflected light when it got exposed due to the waves."

"Were you going to tell me any of this?" Jennifer asked.

"Didn't seem important." Ronon said. "From what I could tell it wasn't dangerous."

"It's not." Aben said. "Technically it is not even illegal."

"What exactly is it?" Jennifer asked. "And if it's not illegal why hide it?"

"If the port inspectors find it we pay tax, so much tax it is barely worth our while bringing it back. By hiding it we can get it off the hull while the inspectors are busy and sell it for a decent profit."

"You haven't said what it is." Jennifer pointed out.

"True." Aben smiled. "Come with me and I'll show you." Sharing a quick glance Jennifer and Ronon followed the skipper below decks. As they reached the cargo area Aben explained. "We have to bring some through legal channels or they get suspicious. But we have a lot more on the hull than we do in here." He then reached into a crate and pulled out a shoebox size parcel that was wrapped in a silvery material. "What you saw," he said to Ronon, "was the light hitting the wrappings. It only happens when the sea is rough, so we have to be careful when we come into dock." He paused as he unwrapped the package revealing a red dusty substance, whose aroma filled the room. "It is spice for cooking, but we can not grow it here."

"All this effort for spice?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"Not just any spice. People will pay an incredible amount of money for it." Aben confirmed as Turlow enter the hold and called him to the deck. Once Jennifer and Ronon were alone Jennifer commented.

"I can't believe they're smuggling spice."

"You sound disappointed." Ronon pointed out.

"If I'm going to break the law doing it for spice seems a waste."

"If you like when we get back I'll help you steal something worthwhile, like McKay's computer or cake." Ronon offered. His confidence that they were going to get back brought a smile to Jennifer's face.

-00-

"Here we are." Aben announced that evening as they approached a big house, which did not look like a tavern. "Welcome to my humble abode." He added as he opened the door before calling to someone inside the house. "Lesha, we're back."

Confused Ronon and Jennifer stood outside the door until a small woman emerged and said.

"Please come in, make yourself at home. You look confused. Aben, why do they look confused?"

"I might have not got round to mentioning that they would be staying with us." Aben replied sheepishly as he stood behind the woman he called Lesha. Looking at the pair from Atlantis he said.

"Ronon, Jennifer, I'd like you to meet my…what did you call it?...wife?" When Ronon and Jennifer nodded he went on. "Lesha. And Lesha this is Ronon and Jennifer who I told you about earlier."

"Please come in before you catch your death of cold out there." Lesha offered backing away from the door. "When Aben told me of your story and all you had done to help him return safely I insisted that you stayed here with us."

"But it is us who owe Aben gratitude, not the other way round." Jennifer argued, not wanting to be a further burden to the Captain. "He saved us."

"And you returned the favour." Lesha replied before a grinning Aben cut her off.

"I have learnt that arguing with Lesha gets you no where. Consider this a lost battle."

"Thanks." Jennifer said.

"Now that is agreed, let me show you to your room."

-00-

As Lesha shut the door behind her Ronon and Jennifer took in their new surroundings. They were in a reasonable size room, heated by a log fire in the corner. On one side of the room was another door, which led to a much smaller room that housed a bath, a sight that brought a smile to Jennifer's face. Knowing there were more important things to discuss Jennifer turned her back on the bath and sat on the bed before asking.

"So now what?"

"It's too late to do anything now. Tomorrow we'll go out and look for someone willing to take us back to the mainland." Ronon replied as he looked out of the window.

"Do you think they've given up?" Jennifer asked after a few moments silence.

Ronon took a moment to work out what Jennifer was asking before walking towards Jennifer and kneeling before her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he said, without any doubt.

"Sheppard won't give up."

Jennifer desperately wanted to believe Ronon, but could not shake the doubt that remained. Squeezing her shoulder Ronon said.

"He'll find us. For now why don't you go and have a bath."

-00-

Thirty minutes later the bathroom door creaked open, revealing Jennifer standing in the doorway, wearing only a towel. Seeing Jennifer stand there Ronon started to find it hard to focus on anything that wasn't the underdressed woman before him. As he sat transfixed on her, Ronon suddenly became that Jennifer was talking to him. Forcing himself to look at Jennifer's eyes he saw that Jennifer looked concerned as she asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired. Umm Lesha dropped these off for you." He answered pointing to a pile of clean clothes. Feeling his focus drift back down Jennifer's body he stood and asked.

"You done in there?"

"Yeah it's all yours." Jennifer replied, moving away from the door. As she did so she gave Ronon a long hard look, concerned by his lack of focus. In response Ronon brushed past her and shut the door, leaving Jennifer feeling confused. Putting it down to Ronon being tired she dressed and crawled into bed, intending to talk with Ronon when he finally emerged.

-00-

Ronon took his time washing and dressing, hoping that by the time he left the bathroom Jennifer would be sound asleep and would offer less of a distraction that she had earlier in the evening. Deciding enough time had passed he carefully opened the door and peered out into the main room, where he saw Jennifer curled up on the bed. Relieved his plan had worked Ronon walked across the room to an armchair, which he sat down in. Unfortunately for Ronon the chair faced the bed and he once again found himself transfixed on Jennifer. As he started to question when he had let his guard down enough to start to develop feelings for the doctor he heard Jennifer ask.

"Why are you in the chair?"

"Didn't want to disturb you."

"You won't. Get over here." Jennifer instructed as she pulled the covers up and tapped the bed. The action not helping Ronon to keep his thoughts pure and innocent. "I don't bite." Jennifer added. "Besides this bed is far bigger than the one we've been sharing."

Taking a deep breath Ronon reluctantly moved to the bed and lay down as far from Jennifer as possible. Content Ronon was comfortable Jennifer drifted back to sleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Jennifer started to wake as the light crept round the edge of the curtains. Before opening her eyes she was content to lie motionless enjoying the warmth, which she assumed came from the invading wisps of sunlight. That was until she realised the heat seemed to be coming from underneath her.

She then noticed that her head was higher than it should have been and on something much firmer than a pillow and her hand was most definitely not resting on the bed.

Snapping her eyes open she realised she was draped over Ronon. Part of her wanted to leap away from the Satedan, whilst another wanted to stay put, comfortably nestling against him. She tried to tell herself that was because she didn't want to wake him, yet she felt herself flushing.

Deciding she had to move, she planned a slow retreat that wouldn't wake Ronon. The flaw in her plan was that Ronon was already awake and was feeling just as awkward as Jennifer. When he realised that Jennifer was awake he also felt a small slice of happiness by the fact Jennifer hadn't bolted. Despite enjoying the feeling of Jennifer lying on him Ronon knew they'd have to get up eventually and the longer they left it the more awkward it'd get so he said.

"Mornin'."

"You're awake?" Jennifer squealed as she tried to sit up, only to find herself trapped by Ronon's arm that was wrapped round her.

Realising where his hand was Ronon quickly released his hold and both of them scrambled to put some distance between them as they both mumbled apologies.

"You can use the bathroom first." Ronon offered as he went to the window. Relieved to have an excuse to get away, Jennifer started to walk towards the bathroom, only for a wave of dizziness to sweep across her, making her sway.

Noticing her unsteadiness Ronon strode to her side and offered her a supporting arm as he asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Jennifer assured him feeling embarrassed. "Still trying to get use to walking on solid ground."

"You sure?" Ronon asked staring into Jennifer's eyes.

"I'm sure." Jennifer said, meeting his gaze, before loosing herself in his eyes.

"Good. We should get ready." Ronon stated, breaking the moment.

His sudden detachment confirming in Jennifer's mind that Ronon felt nothing for her.

-00-

When they finally made it downstairs Aben and Lesha were already waiting for them at a table.

"Good morning." Lesha smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks." Jennifer replied as she took a seat, closely followed by Ronon. As soon as they were settled Lesha offered them food and drink as Aben asked.

"So are you still intent on returning to the Ancestral gate?"

"Of course they are." Lesha chastised the skipper.

"I'm only asking as they would make a fine addition to my crew." Aben replied.

"But this is not their home."

"They might like it here."

"They might like to see their friends and family." Lesha countered as Jennifer and Ronon sat watching the bickering couple. That was until Lesha turned to them and said. "Forgive Aben, I sometimes wonder if he has been drinking the sea water rather than sailing on it." The comment causing Aben to roll his eyes before saying.

"I was asking as if you do wish to return I will make enquires about ships that may head that way."

"I'll come with you." Ronon said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Aben replied. Immediately picking up on the flash of suspicion in Ronon's eyes he explained. "You are obviously an outsider. People will use that against you. Let me do some investigating and find those who can be trusted. Once I have a short list you can interrogate them until your heart is content."

Ronon was about to argue when he felt Jennifer's hand on his. As he looked down at her she said. "Aben's right. We don't even know what to ask for." Ronon continued to look at her before reluctantly saying.

"Okay."

"Excellent." Aben smiled. "Now if your time here is to be short I suggest you spend the day seeing all we have to offer. I'm sure Lesha can point you in the right direction. I'll return when I have news."

-00-

Once Aben had left the house Ronon and Jennifer chose to explore the area by themselves. Politely extracting themselves from Lesha they found themselves walking back towards the coast. Choosing a route that took them along a cliff they soon found themselves almost alone amongst the spectacular scenery.

Looking out, despite the clear skies, all they could see was an endless blue. Noticing Jennifer didn't seem like her normal self Ronon asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said quietly causing Ronon to take hold of her hand and turn her round asking. "What's wrong?"

"Noth-" Jennifer started until she saw the penetrating stare Ronon was giving her. "It's nothing really, just feeling homesick."

"This place reminds you of your home on Earth?" Ronon asked.

"No. It's the complete opposite. It's so different it highlights how far I'm away from home."

Ronon looked down at Jennifer unsure what to say only to be surprised by Jennifer suddenly apologising.

"Sorry. Here am I feeling sorry for myself complaining about being far from home, but at least I still have a home and family."

"Don't apologise for that." Ronon said firmly. "It's okay to miss your family."

Turning away from Ronon Jennifer walked closer to the cliff edge, but still maintaining a healthy distance from the edge. Looking out to sea she stood in silence as Ronon looked at Jennifer. Eventually Jennifer said what was really on her mind.

"They're not coming are they?"

"Sheppard will come." Ronon said. "He never leaves anyone behind."

"I didn't say he wasn't looking, I just don't think they'll find us."

"They find us. McKay will do something technical."

"No need to make technical sound like a dirty word." Jennifer grinned.

"Besides Aben is finding us a ship." Ronon said, ignoring the comment.

"Even if he finds one, how do we pay? We have nothing to bargain with." Jennifer said, vocalising something Ronon had already thought of. Instead of answering the question Ronon merely promised.

"I'll get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"McKay?" John asked from the pilot seat in the Jumper.

"I don't know." Rodney replied, somewhat distractedly, as he stared at the console in front of him.

"You know I'm just as capable as Ronon of threatening you with a gun? The difference being mine doesn't have a stun setting."

"If I knew I'd tell you." Rodney said defensively. "But those changes I tried fried the circuits. It's not something that can just be fixed. Well it is, but we'd have to go back to Atlantis. There is really nothing I can do here." He explained before pointing out of the Jumper window and adding. "It's not like there's a Radioshack here." He then paused and said. "I told you this would happen."

"No. You said you could make it work without breaking it." John argued.

"Probably, I had a probably in there, which you ignored."

"Rather than arguing over who is to blame for the scanner not working, would it not be better to go out and look for Jennifer and Ronon?" Lorne suggested from the back seat, taking over from Teyla as the team's peacemaker whilst the Athosian remained at Atlantis preparing to give birth.

"How?" Rodney asked as if Lorne had lost his mind.

"We ask the local people if they have seen them." Lorne said very slowly, treating McKay as a small child.

"We don't even know for sure if they are on this island." Rodney countered, not liking the idea of embarking on a pointless trek.

"We don't know for sure because to blew up the circuitry. But right before you did that it did indicated they were here." John pointed out.

"But that was only for a moment and it only displayed two dots. There should have been three."

"Right now it's the best we've got." John said, not wanting to think about what only two dots meant.

"So shall we?" Lorne suggested leaving the Jumper, feeling like he did as a kid when his parents argued and wishing he hadn't volunteered to join Sheppard's team rather than take his own.

-00-

After fruitlessly searching for hours John was beginning to give up hope of finding his missing comrades on the island. Trying to hide his pessimism and frustration he pointed to a tavern and said.

"We'll try in here."

"Can we at least eat in this one?" Rodney asked.

"I thought you didn't trust the food."

"I don't, but food poisoning is marginally preferable to a coma." Rodney countered as they entered the tavern.

They were just walking to the bar when a lively conversation caught their attention. Looking round they saw a group of men huddled round a table, captivated by four men who sat round the table. One of the men had just mentioned the Wraith.

"You have drunk too much." One of the men who were standing said. "Those mythical creatures don't exist."

"Yet we saw one." A seated man argued.

"You expect us to believe that you not only saw one, but killed it too?"

"We didn't kill it." The seated man countered. "Our guests did."

"Ah yes, these imaginary guests, that you found floating on the water?" The cynic asked.

"Yes, but they're real." The youngest of the seated men said.

"Then where are they?"

"I'm sure the skip will bring them round later." The youngster said.

"Probably not until after Adric has left though." One of the other seated men added.

"Why's that?" The cynic asked.

"Adric here took quite a shine to Jennifer, which didn't go down too well with her….what did they call it?" He asked his companions as Sheppard's team approached the table.

"Husband." Adric answered, his voice full of disappointment. The word causing Sheppard, McKay and Lorne to come to an abrupt stop as John looked at his team mates and mouthed.

"Husband?" Lorne and Rodney looked just as confused as John felt.

"Yes husband." The man at the table said, oblivious to the presence of John's team. "And he was very protective of her. Let me tell you Ronon is not the type of man you'd want to take on."

"Is that how Adric really got hurt?" The cynic asked. "Rather than taking on a Wraith it was a lovers' quarrel?"

"No, I was attacked by a Wraith. Jennifer saved my life." Adric said defensively as the other men at the table suddenly noticed John's team.

"Can we help you, strangers?" One of the other seated men asked, emphasising the word strangers.

"I hope so." John said moving closer to the table, getting a better look at the seated men. Before he could go on Rodney, noticing the resemblance between Adric and John, whispered to the Colonel.

"Please tell me you have not been Kirking your way through time and space. Space is bad enough." Ignoring the physicist John continued.

"We are looking for some friends of ours and it sounds like you may know them." When the men remained silent John went on. "Ronon, Jennifer and Kevin Nolan."

"You have lost three friends?" The man asked.

"Well it's not as if I put them down somewhere and forgotten where. They're missing." John explained.

"Can't help you." The man said. "The only strangers I have seen recently were a couple."

"A couple called Ronon and Jennifer?" John asked, trying to keep his temper under control. "Ronon being a big guy who growls a lot."

"And eats a lot." McKay added causing John to mutter.

"Kettle, pot, black."

"Who's asking?" The seated man asked.

"We're their friends." Lorne answered.

"Not good ones loosing them at sea." Adric commented, earning glares from the other seated men.

"So you do know them." John said. "Where are they?"

"Why should we tell you?" One of the other seated men asked.

"Because we are their friends." John said, his jaw clenched as days of searching caught up with him.

"We only have your word for that. How do we know you don't mean them harm?"

"You could ask them." Lorne said calmly, sensing that John was loosing his temper.

"Perhaps I can help." Someone said from behind Sheppard's team. Looking beyond the Atlantis trio to the men at the table the man said.

"I'll take it from here."

"But skip-" One of the men started only for the new arrival to cut him off and say.

"Firstly, they wear similar clothes to Jennifer. Secondly, it is not as if Ronon could not fight these three off." The last comment causing John to pull a face.

When no one at the table raised any objections the new arrival looked at John's team and said.

"This way." Before leaving the tavern.

When the group was outside the man turned to John and said. "I apologise for my men, but they have grown very protective of Jennifer."

"They have?" John asked.

"Yes. She was our good luck charm on the voyage-"

"I'm sorry." John interrupted. "Jennifer was your good luck charm?"

"Yes." The man confirmed causing John and Lorne to question of it really was there Ronon and Jennifer they were being taken to as Rodney commented.

"Wow, your luck must have been flat lined before." Ignoring Rodney John asked.

"But you only found Ronon and Jennifer?"

"Yes. Ronon said no one else survived the crash. I'm sorry."

"And are they okay?" John asked, regretting another lost member of the expedition.

"They are. They were battered and bruised when we found them, but now they seem okay. They'll be happy to see you though. We are nearly there." He added as he led the team through a narrow alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

When the group entered Aben's house the skipper immediately took them towards the lounge calling. "Jennifer? Ronon? Are you here? I have good news."

"We're in here." Lesha called from the lounge. "I take it you found a ship?"

"Even better." Aben called as he entered the lounge, catching a glimpse of the excited and hopeful look in Jennifer's eyes. Before he could say what he had found, John entered the room and greeted, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Doc, Ronon. You know if you really wanted a cruise for your honeymoon you could have asked."

"You found us?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"Well obviously." Rodney said. "No thanks to you though. I put the emergency beacon in the Jumper to be used, not as decoration. Would it have hurt you to use it? I mean seriously what have you been up to all this time?"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that too." John smirked, causing Jennifer to look embarrassed.

"Me three." Lorne grinned.

"Probably best to wait for the debriefing." Ronon said, giving Sheppard a look that the Colonel knew better than to question.

"Fair enough. But are you okay?" John asked sobering as he noticed the fading bruises on Jennifer's face and neck. When the two nodded he said. "I guess we should get you home."

"You must leave so soon?" Aben asked.

"'Fraid so." Ronon immediately answered, more than happy to return to Atlantis.

"As you wish, we'll miss you and the good fortune you brought us."

"Okay, how much are you paying him to say that?" Rodney asked Jennifer, earning a scowl from the doctor.

-00-

Having said their goodbyes the group walked towards the Jumper, they had nearly made it when Jennifer was again hit by a wave of dizziness. As she swayed Ronon put a supportive arm round her waist.

"You okay doc?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah, still trying to compensate for being on solid ground." Jennifer replied.

"Inner ear?" John said sympathetically. "Don't worry it passes, eventually." He added as he opened the hatch, raising an eyebrow when he saw Ronon had kept his hand round Jennifer's middle. Glancing at Lorne he saw his second in command looked equally surprised.

Climbing into the pilot seat he waited for Rodney to join him at the front as Jennifer and Lorne took the two back seats and Ronon stood between the two sections.

"Every one ready to go home?" He asked. When he saw everyone nod he started to take off. It was then that Jennifer started to suffer flashbacks.

As the Jumper climbed and the scenery changed Jennifer remember the night of the crash, the turbulence, the Wraith, the crash itself. Reliving those memories, her heart raced as her hand clenched the arm of the seat.

Suddenly feeling a strong hand on her shoulder she forced herself to look up and saw Ronon standing by her. His presence enough to pull her focus back to the current Jumper ride. Taking a deep, but shaky breath, she calmed herself and nodded to Ronon who withdrew his hand just as John looked round and asked.

"Just what on Earth did you do to make Aben think you were married?"

"I told him." Ronon shrugged as Jennifer shrunk back into her seat.

"Why?" John questioned. Sensing Jennifer's discomfort, rather than answering Ronon said.

"You have other issues to deal with."

"Like?"

"Doc knows about the point system." The words causing the smirk to be washed from John's face as he exchanged a guilty glance with Lorne.

-00-

When they arrived back in Atlantis Sam met the team in the Jumper bay and immediately asked.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied. "Just glad to be home."

"What happened?" Sam asked, noticing that Nolan was missing from the group.

"The Wraith attacked us. We got shot down. Nolan didn't make it. Then we got rescued by a ship who took us to dry land and Sheppard found us." Ronon summarised as briefly as possible.

"I think you've missed out a rather important detail." John smirked. His comment causing Sam to look from Ronon to Jennifer.

"The crew thought I was a good luck charm." Jennifer answered, hoping to lead the conversation away from where John was directing it. As Sam looked at Jennifer as if she had lost her mind John said.

"That wasn't the important detail I was thinking of." He paused and was just about to announce the fact that rescued duo were pretending to be married when Ronon took Jennifer's hand in his and said.

"We're married." With that he led Jennifer from the Jumper bay leaving the others looking stunned.

When they were out in the corridor Ronon looked down at Jennifer and said. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

"Probably?" Jennifer asked.

"It wiped the smirk of Sheppard's face." He pointed out.

"You can do the explaining in the debrief." Jennifer said as she started to notice the strange looks they were getting. She was beginning to marvel at how fast the rumour mill worked when she realised it was not Ronon's announcement in the Jumper bay that were causing the looks and the whispers. Glancing down she realised her hand was still entwined in Ronon's.

Noticing Jennifer's head movement Ronon followed her gaze and saw what had caught her attention. As he did so he immediately released her hand and muttered and apology.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer thought that now she was back in the city and back in her own bed she'd sleep like a log. Instead she found herself lying awake staring at her ceiling. Part of her wanted to believe that her current run in with insomnia was caused by the fact that every so often her brain told her the room was spinning and she was about to fall out of bed. But most of her knew that was not the real reason. The real reason she was lying awake was because her bed felt cold and lonely and she missed Ronon.

Rolling over in frustration she tried to banish all thoughts of the Satedan from her mind, knowing he didn't feel the same way about her. Despite her best attempts to forget about the runner her mind kept reminding her how comfortable it had felt to wake up nestled in his arms. Sighing she looked at her watch and groaned. Deciding she was not going to get to sleep she hit the light and started to dress. Ten minutes later she was standing on a balcony watching the waves and smelling the salty air.

-00-

Ronon had tried sparring, he'd tried jogging, he'd tried eating and he had even tried to listen to McKay's excuses about why the upgrades to the Jumper had caused it to go wrong. But no matter what he did he could not unwind enough to sleep. Deciding to go to his favourite balcony he nearly growled when he saw the cause of his unrest standing on his balcony, in his spot, as if they were deliberately trying to tease and torment him.

He came to a stop and debated turning and going somewhere else, but he knew that wouldn't help him sleep. So instead he decided to talk to Jennifer.

"Haven't you seen enough of the sea over the last few days?" He asked as he walked out onto the balcony. His unexpected presence causing Jennifer to spin round and exclaim.

"Ronon! What are you doing here?"

"Walking. You?"

"Same. Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd watch the waves for a bit."

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." Ronon said. "I'll leave you to it."

"No." Jennifer said, too hastily for her liking. " I mean you don't have to go. I'd like the company."

"You sure?" Ronon asked trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm sure." Jennifer replied. However, she suddenly felt guilty that she had forced Ronon into staying and added. "But if you have something better to do I don't want to keep you."

"I don't." Ronon said walking towards the edge of the balcony. As he reached Jennifer he placed his hands on the railing, shifting his weight so his arm brushed against Jennifer. To his relief, rather than backing away Jennifer leaned against him, resting her head on his arm.

"So why can't you sleep?" Ronon asked. The question making Jennifer feel relieved that they were standing in darkness and Ronon couldn't see her blush.

"Just can't. Mind wouldn't shut off."

"You think to much." Ronon commented as he hooked his little finger round Jennifer's. The action causing Jennifer to look up at Ronon, only to find him staring down at her.

Nervously braking eye contact Jennifer asked. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Kept thinking about the mission and about you."

"Me?" Jennifer asked as her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, I….you…I mean….that is…I was…you…" Ronon started unable to find the right words. Growling in frustration Ronon gave up on trying to speak and instead turned round, wrapped his arms round Jennifer and kissed her.

For a moment Jennifer stood stationary, like a rabbit in headlights, too shocked to move. Her lack of reaction causing Ronon to pull away and say.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that. I'll leave." With that he turned and hurriedly walked away from Jennifer only to here her call.

"No, Ronon wait."

Despite his better judgement Ronon stopped, but refused to turn round as he tried to bury his humiliation. Scurrying towards Ronon Jennifer moved round the Satedan and when standing in front of him said.

"You took me by surprise. I didn't think you wanted this, well not with me. I mean why would you? You're you and I'm me and we're so different and after you started to avoid me after we almost…well you know after the lock down. I just assumed that you weren't interested. Then whenever we had moments or almost moments on the ship you backed away. I mean what was I meant to think? How long was I meant to hope for?" She asked as she noticed Ronon looking at her strangely. "Okay, I'm babbling. What I'm trying to say is that I'm interested." When Ronon looked unsure Jennifer reached up and cupped Ronon's face in her hands before tugging him down and kissing him.

This time it was Ronon who was taken by surprise and slowly pulling away he asked.

"You want this? Me?"

"Of course I do. I can't stop thinking about you. Why do you think I'm really out here? Every time I shut my eyes all I see is you. You are all I can think about." Jennifer said, before her brained alerted her to what she had just confessed. "Can you pretend I didn't just say that?" She asked embarrassed.

"So you don't want this?" Ronon asked, wondering why it was so complicated.

"What? No. I want this. I just didn't want to sound like some lovesick teenager."

"But you want this?" Ronon asked again.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

Instead of answering, Jennifer once again pulled Ronon towards her and kissed the runner. This time he returned the sentiment, wrapping his arms round Jennifer and kissing her as the ocean waves lapped at the tower of their home.

-_**The End**_-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you've enjoyed it. I might attempt a short follow up to this, but it won't be ready for awhile.


End file.
